The present invention relates to an imaging device and an image signal processor.
As a background art of this technical field, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-129524 (Patent Document 1). The application in the official report aims at “removing color noises suitably according to a gain of each signal of three primary colors”: this digital camera performs smoothing processing by, when performing color noise removing processing, reading white balance gains Rc, Bc in step S310, subsequently reading the number of times of filter processing corresponding to each value of the white balance gains Rc, Bc in step S320, and performing low-pass filtering on color difference signals Cr, Cb by the read number of times of filter processing in step S330. Therefore, the color noise can be suitably removed even when a magnitude of the color noise varies by altering values of R and B using the white balance gains Rc, Bc.